clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hidden Enemy
| Previous Release = "Trespass" | Next Release = "Blue Shadow Virus" | Previous Chronological = "Cat and Mouse" | Next Chronological = Star Wars: The Clone Wars }} "The Hidden Enemy" is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the sixteenth episode of the series overall. It was released on February 6, 2009 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Anakin, Obi-Wan and their clones prepare to ambush the advancing droid forces from two towers. Just as they are about to fire on the droids, the advances split into three columns and droids suddenly appear in Obi-Wan's building. Anakin calls in a gunship for immediate evacuation before leading his squad to assist Obi-Wan. They escape to the roof, and the droids follow them. Their gunship arrives, picking them up, but not before taking the command tactical droid's head to find out how the Separatists discovered their plan. At the base, Rex and Cody analyze the droid's memory, but the best they can find before the head malfunctions is that the Separatists discovered their position ahead of time. Obi-Wan suggests that they may have a spy in their ranks. The Jedi decide to go behind enemy lines to investigate and tell the clones to keep the mission classified. Rex and Cody then sweep out of the base, but as the Jedi leave, Cody notices that someone left his comlink on, eavesdropping on them. They spot someone running off and chase him. Unfortunately, they lose him in the mess hall, among their many brothers, meaning that one of the clones is a traitor. They decide to contact the Jedi, but the droids are keeping the communications jammed. Credits Cast Starring * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi / Tactical Droid * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Nika Futterman as Ventress * Tom Kane as Narrator * Matthew Wood as Battle Droids Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Executive Producer * Catherine Winder Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Steward Lee Written by * Drew Z. Greenberg Staff Writer * Brian Larsen Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Anakin Skywalker *Asajj Ventress *Cody *Rex *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Slick *Jester *Unidentified Tactical Droid (Christophsis) *TJ-55 *Punch *Gus *Chopper *Sketch Creatures *Hawk Droid Models *Astromech Droid *Battle Droid *Tactical Droid Locations *Christophsis Events *Clone Wars **Battle of Christophsis Trivia *The script originally dictated the start of the episode to involve the clones setting up a combat droid nicknamed "The Beast", similar in design to the dome-shaped mining droids seen in A New Hope. However, to keep the war defined as clones vs. droids and not clones using droids vs. droids, and since the sequence didn't even explain the droid's use, the sequence was cut. *At the beginning of the episode, when Cody and Slick return, Cody is carrying a plain white clone helmet. He is seen holding his rightful helmet later on in the episode. *During the episode, Chopper's right eye changes color. When he is first cast under suspicion, his right matches his left eye's brown color. Later, however, his right eye is an off-white color. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1